the hat
by superpennyable
Summary: spike and lou find greg's hat... and something interesting. SLASH! RATED M FOR SEX SCEAN IN CHAPTER 2! had some help with that part though. thanks,steph!
1. the hat

An: got bored when this idea popped into my mind. Have a lot of stories to get to. And will change from Lou to Lewis a lot. *= mild description of slash. No sex, however. For, I not used to being descriptive about slash, and was blushing when I got to the part... :) = it's over.

Spike and Lewis (R.I.P) were just about to walk out the S.R.U. building when they saw a S.R.U. hat just lying on the floor. They both knew it was Greg's hat because; well he was the only one who wore that hat almost everywhere. The only place they didn't see he wearing it was at his apartment, and out dining. But they were puzzled: why did he just leave this on the floor?

"Maybe he dropped it accidently." Spike said, because that would have been the only thing that could have happened. "Or he got mad at Eddie again, and threw it down."

"Yea, maybe that's it. Best we give it to him Monday." Lou said as he picks up the hat, and thought of a better idea. "Or I could leave it at his door."

"And let it get stolen by the janitor? I don't think so." Spike said as he snatched the hat from his friend. Or at least, he tried to, for his friend had a strong grip. Spike, with all the strength he had, then started to pull. "Let… go…. Of … the ….AHHH!" Lewis let go of the hat and spike fell to ground, on his back. Hard. This made Lou laughs.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Spike gave Lou an angry glance, which made Lou laugh even harder. Finally, he stopped laughing, and grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him back up. "Anyway, we need to keep this so that..." Spike's sentence was interrupted by a loud moan, which scared them both.

"Holy crap. What was that, Lou?" The only response he got was shrugged shoulders. They quickly went through the halls, when they saw something lying around: a KISS T-shirt, on the clear table in the main room. "Ok, now I'm curious. Who in the hell leaves they're shirt around here? I know Greg stays here later then us, but this isn't his house!"

"Yea, but one day we did see him fall asleep on the table." Lou did have a point. "That's because he got kicked out of his apartment, and Eddie was still mad at him." "Oh yea. Anyway, we need to find what is happening, and who is in here."

"Ok. Let's split up. You go to the left, I go to the right." The response Spike got was huge brown eyes that thought he was crazy. "Ok. We'll go together, you big baby. OW! Well you are. Now don't punch me again."

10 minutes later...

Finally, after ten minutes, they found out not one, but two people were here. Otherwise, it was just a person who was really cold, and decides to wear two shirts. And the clothes lead them to Greg's office, where they hear lots of moaning.

"Ok. So we found the room. Do we just barge in there, and kick the door down?" Lou ask spike.

"You got to be kidding me. You are talking to the guy who could unlock any door to kick it down." "You got a better plan?" "Step aside and watch the master at work. But first, do you have a card?" "What kind of card?" Lou said worried. He did not want spike to be messing with his credit cards, if that's the cards he's talking about.

"Any card. Like a business card." "Oh!" "_Dude! Be quite." _Spike gestured to the door. "Oh. _Sorry. Here, found a seven eleven card." _

Spike quickly got to work, opening the door in 10 seconds, wide open. Then quickly, as he opened it, he closed it, a blush forming on his face as he slides down to the door.

"What do you see?" "Uh… ooh. Whew… it's… well… very... To say the least… uh… see for yourself." He quickly went to the other side of the door. Lou wasn't sure what the hell Spike blushing about. _Was it a hot girl in there? _Suddenly filled with curiosity and excitement, he opened the door just a crack, and his eyes went huge.


	2. what they saw

"Oh, wow.." He closed the door and turned to Spike. "I'd rather you didn't let me look. I'll never be able to look at them the same."

"I know. I wanted to share the suffering."

"Do you think they saw us?"

"Well they didn't stop if they did.." They were still standing outside his office. The moaning and groaning continued.

…

"What was that?" Ed looked up towards the door. "You locked it right?" Greg pulled him back to him and kissed him. Ed had him pushed against the wall. They were both completely naked.

"Yeah I locked it. You're not chickening out right?" He reached down and grabbed a hold of Ed, earning a groan.

"No."

"You're the one who wanted to have sex at the office." He started moving his hand slowly, causing Ed to close his eyes.

"If you continue that this will be over way to soon." He put his hand on Greg's stilling him. "And I know you don't want it to end that fast."

"Oh, Ed.. you have no idea what I want today." He pushed himself away from the wall, causing Ed to move away from the wall as well. He pushed Ed into the chair standing behind Greg's desk.

"Greg.. what are you.." He stopped in the middle of the question. Greg kneeled in front of him, causing Ed to know exactly what he was doing. "God, Greg.." again he couldn't finish his sentence as Greg took him into his mouth. "Oh god.." He couldn't say anything remotely intelligent. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a few minutes. "Greg, now you really need to stop. You know I don't like ending it like this." Greg smiled up at him and got up.

"Do I now?" He smiled cockily, unlike Ed he was still able to form a sentence beyond 'Oh god.'. "Because what I remember is that you like to be on top. You like to be in control.. and most of all you like it when I.." Greg then failed to form a coherent sentence too when Ed took his revenge and wrapped his hand around Greg before pushing him on his desk on his stomach.

"Do you now?" Ed stroked Greg a couple of times. "Condom?" He asked Greg, hoping he would have one so they wouldn't have to finish this by hand.

"First.. desk drawer.." He groaned, letting his head fall on the desk.

"You keep condoms in your desk?" He laughed while he ripped the foil package. Greg only replied with a groan. "Getting impatient?" He rolled on the condom and eased himself into Greg.

"Oh.." Greg groaned, welcoming the feeling.

…

"We should get out of here.." Spike said, as the groaning continued.

"Yeah we really should.."

"Hey guys what are you still doing here?" Sam asked as he walked towards Lou and Spike.

"Oh.. uuhm.." Spike said briefly glancing at the door.

"Something going on inside?" He reached for the door but he stopped when he heard the sounds coming from inside the room. "Oh.. is that what I think it is.."

"Yeah." Lou nodded.

"I really need to talk to Greg.." Sam said, glancing at the door again.

"I don't think you want to go in there.. we accidentally did.. trust me.." Spike said.

"Who is in there with him anyway?"

"Ed." Sam's faced scrunched up a little.

"Ed?" He said surprised.

"Yep."

Jules walked towards the guys. "Hey." She smiled at the group of guys before reaching for the door and going inside. "Hey sarge, I really.. Oh wow.. Ed.." She shielded her eyes with her hand. "Wow, uuhm.. I'll come back.. tomorrow.." She turned around and walked out and closed the door behind her. "Really guys? You couldn't have warned me? I really didn't need to see that."

…

"Hey sarge, I really.. Oh wow.. Ed.." Ed and Greg froze, both not knowing what to do. "Wow, uuhm.. I'll come back.. tomorrow.." She turned around and closed the door behind her.

"That door.. was not locked.." Ed said, one of his hands still between Greg's shoulder blades.

"I swear I locked it." He looked up over his shoulder and sighed. Ed pulled out of him and disposed of the condom.

"Well that ruins the mood." He said, before stepping away and reaching for his boxer shorts. Greg laughed at him.

"One of our teammates just walked in on us having sex and all you say is that it ruined the mood?" He smiled at his lover before starting getting dressed himself.

"Well it did.. I'm not really into Jules that way." He smiled.

"Yeah me neither.." He said, buttoning his shirt. "And we didn't even get to finish." Greg said, making Ed laugh out loud.

"Yeah, well you were right. The office was a bad idea.."

"Still want to try the locker-room and the briefing room? Those are way more dangerous. Especially the briefing room, it's made of glass."

"Well, maybe we should put a lid on this for a little while."

"Probably."

an: thanks steph for writing this part. without you, i would have died of blushing!


End file.
